The legend of trunks
by GotenKai1
Summary: Its been 1000 years after trunks defeated the androids but the damage the androids did still is remembered in legend. What happens when a mage in the holy grail war summons trunks as his servant. Fate/zero/dbz crossover
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfiction so don't hang me. As for paragraph 2 no we will not be following Kirei Kotomine that paragraph is just there to explain the holy grail war. Sorry I suck when it comes to having people talk so in I have any apostrophe or he says wrong now you know why. Oh and this is a fate/zero/dbz crossover I'm sorry I had to put it in fate/stay/dbz night I did not know how to put it in fate/zero/dbz category

I own nothing but the plot and now on with the story.

Chapter 1 Its been 1000 years after the defeat of the androids and, the world is finally starting to heal. Although Capsule corp Technology was lost after the androids attacked, magic is more common as, more and more mage families crop up. In this new rebuilt rectangular housed city peace reigns. Little did they know that a war is about to be held to determine the fate of the holy grail.  
"A command seal, a mark on your right hand symbolizes you as a contestant in the holy grail war. This mark allows you to control a servant, Kirei Kotomine,"says the mage." The holy grail war is a battle for the grail that preforms miracles. Why me?" says kirei."Normally, the grail gives command seals to seven mages to control the servants? It is unusual for someone that is not from a mage family to be chosen so early." says the mage." It is still strange. To summon and control the spirits of, long since dead kings and hero's to fight for you." says kirei."I know it sounds crazy. Hero's of all ages and nations will revive, fighting one another to prove supremacy. This is the holy grail war!" says the mage." There is an unspoken agreement among all parties involved, that the battles are fought in secret." says the father." To make sure this is the case, we of the holy church send an observer." says the father." Can one of us really act as a judge in a battle mages?"says kirei."A mages association member would show favoritism to one party with disregard for equality." says the mage." Thus, as we did sixty years ago, we will have your father watch over our battle." says the mage." Isn't it a problem for the judge's son to be a contestant?" says tokiomi."Lets get to the point." says the mage. This is just to test to see how people react may continue is I get good reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Summoning Finally the relic we've spent oh so long to find has been found in corn wall. In what seemed to be a church sat two people they were observing an item, the item was a long sword that had a brown handle and a red scabbard. This is it with this we can summon what is likely the strongest saber class hero. Trunks. As the man stopped observing he took a seat in the church. Whats wrong does the present the Einberns gave you not satisfy? Nothing like that just devising how to best use him though I think that the assassin class would have fit me better. Stop talking like that you have the likely most powerful hero."Kiritsugu Emiya".The man now known as Kiritsugu Emiya just said yes your right and began thinking how to best use trunks. As the man stood up he said I think I've finally figured out how to best use him. In what appeared to be a star with a circle around it they placed the item in the circle then Kiritsugu began to chant words. A base of silver and iron. A foundation of stone, and the Archduke of contracts. And my ancestor, my great master, schweinorg. A wall to block the falling wind. The gates at the cardinal directions close. From the crown, come forth and follow the forked road leading to the kingdom. Heed my words. My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the grail's call and obey my will and reason, then answer me! I here by swear... That I shall be all the good in the world. That I shall defeat all evil in the world. But let thine eyes be clouded with chaos. Thou, who art trapped in a cage of maddness. And I, who doth hold thy chains! You seven heavens, shrouded by the three great words of power, come forth form the circle of inhibition... Guardian of the scales! With a glorious bust of light saber, archer, rider, berserker came fourth to their respective masters. Standing in front of Kiritsugu was a man with purple hair and a vest with a capsule mark on the right and a black tang top and pants and finally a yellow belt. The man before them looked no older than 17, the woman standing next to Kiritsugu asked a simple question are you sure this kid is the hero of legend? I tried to make it a little longer so here after this is I don't get any reviews I will discontinue.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for taking so long I had school, but I tried to make up for it by making the chapter longer.

Your Trunks? Asked the Woman. Yes. Said Trunks. I thought the legendary Trunks had glowing blonde hair, emerald green eyes and a flashing golden aura that made him look almost god like. Said Irisviel. Well that would be my super sayian form. Said Trunks. Super sayian? Asked Irisviel. Well I will explain latter. Said Trunks. He then turns to face Irisviel and Kiritsugu and says I am trunks, but you probably already knew that given the question. Said Trunks. That was Irisviel and Kiritsugu's first meeting with Trunks.

Wow the world has changed so much I hardly recognize it, Trunks said as he exited the plane. Yes the world has changed much over 1000 years, it must seem almost futuristic to you Trunks right. Said Irisviel. Actually no, my world was more advanced then yours. The androids really did a lot of damage, when I entered this world I gained some it's knowledge, I know after the androids we were sent back to medieval times. Said Trunks. Wow 1000 years and were still not as advanced as we use to be. Said Irisviel.

The seventh master has been chosen, finally we can begin. Says Kirei Kotomine. Assassin go kill Tokiomi, there magical barrier should be child's play to you. Says Kirei. What about Archer? Asked Assassin. Do not fear Archer. Says Kirei. Do not fear one of the three great knights Assassin says sarcastically as he runs down the hill. As Assassin gets to the magical barrier he easily makes it to the end, but as he goes to turn off the barrier a sword goes through his hand. As he turns to face his attacker he sees Archer and says there's no need to fear that! As thousands of weapons smash into him. You are not worthy to look upon me. A worm should be facing the ground when it dies. Says Archer.

This place is so amazing. Says Irisviel. From the knowledge I gained from entering this world this city is not different from most, have you not been to Japan? Asked Trunks. No, I have not gone out much I spend all of my time in the castle, so this is all new to me. Said Irisviel. Trunks shocked by this information asked the driver to pull over. Once the car had come to a complete stop, Trunks exited the car then proceeded to the other side of the car where he opened the door and extended his hand to Irisviel. Come on lets walk, this city is new to me to.

Kiritsugu walked up to a certain room, as a woman exited the room then looked on both sides of the hallway before letting Kiritsugu in and shutting the door behind them. The weapons you ordered have arrived, Kiritsugu then looked at the stack of weapons on the bed. The mistress and Saber-Trunks have also arrived, the other masters will likely assume that the mistress is Saber-Trunks master. There was a battle at the Tosaka Residents, here's what we recorded. The video showed Assassin getting killed by thousands of weapons thrown like speeding bullets. What do you think about this? Asked Kiritsugu. It seems to good to be true. There is not enough time between Assassin's attack and Tosaka's response, almost like Tosaka was expecting an attack. Said his assistant.

It was fun to walk around the city with you. said Irisviel. Did you have a good time? Asked Trunks. It was Perfect. Answers Irisviel. Suddenly, A servant? Yes about 100 meters ahead. It looks like a challenge. Said Trunks. Yes almost like there inviting us. Said Irisviel. It could be a trap we need to tread lightly as, they headed toward the place they felt the servant. I've spent all this time looking for servants, but you all hide not wanting to risk a fight, you alone have accepted my challenge as he faces both Trunks and Irisviel.

OK so the battle will be next time. I've decided to continue since this is my first fanfict. Oh and I know most of this was in the anime but next, chapter will be different from the original anime. Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

first I would like to thank all those who reviewed my story. As for the fight scene I would like to say the fate/zero characters are not completely out of dragon ball z league, there not in super sayian god league but its not to much of a stretch to say that there not in super sayian 1 league I mean Gilgamesh has enough power to destroy the world I'd say that at least puts him in super sayian 1 level. Now on with the story.

"Lancer why so eager for a fight"."Not that I mind, if you got a death wish who am I to deny you". Says Trunks."Enough talking lets fight alrighty". Says Lancer. Without another word they both disappeared and start attacking at super human speeds. In the beginning it seemed like Lancer had the advantage in speed, (though Trunks was not using full power nor super sayian) as Lancer continued his assault on Trunks, using both lances to confuse the enemy as to which he would use. This did not last long though because Trunks quickly saw he was fighting a losing battle at close range, so trunks immediately jumped in the air and started to blanket the entire battle field with energy blasts. Lancer was surprised by this unusual attack style, and started moving as fast as he could to dodge the blasts. This became increasingly harder as Trunks slowly rose his power level. Lancer knew if he took one misstep it would be all over, Trunks having enough of this quickly started to put together hand signs, when he finished his hands were in the shape of a diamond "Burning Attack" was all he said as a what seemed to be fireball came from his hand. Lancer immediately got out of the way, and the fireball hit the ground, what Lancer did not expect is when the fireball hit the ground it almost destroyed the entire battlefield the blast had also engulfed Lancer, but Trunks had protected Irisviel. Other people secretly watching were also hit by the blast, but not as hard considering there distance from the blast. When the smoke cleared it showed Trunks and Irisviel almost in perfect health, Lancer was not so lucky he was covered in blood from head to toe, but still alive."Dammit what does it take to kill this guy". Says Trunks."Master heal me quickly so I can fight again, Lancer says as his wounds start to heal". His master is healing him this might be harder then I thought, I used a lot of energy on that last attack, but with his master healing him he still got a lot in him. Thought Trunks."I guess its time for round 2". Says Trunks.

"I must say that was unexpected I honestly thought that I was a goner, But it looks like luck is on my side". Said Lancer."But, by the way your breathing hard I doubt you'll try that again". Says Lancer. He's right I don't have enough energy to use that attack again, I put more in then I expected. Thought Trunks."With magic tricks aside can we get on with the real fight". Says Lancer. Is all that is said as the two fighter disappear again, this time not holding back Trunks quickly took the advantage. What's this he's a lot faster than before I guess he was holding back on me, this might be trouble he has the advantage in both speed and strength. Thought Lancer."Enough of this, Lancer I give you permission to use you noble phantasm". Says Lancers master from a unknown location. Finally I will get to see what he can really do. Thought Trunks. Just then, Lancer dropped his short lance and what ever was keeping the long lance from activating was removed. Lancer then attacked Trunks again at inhuman speeds, but nothing changed Trunks still had the advantage in speed and strength, but as the lance hit the sword a huge blast went off."What happened". Asked Trunks."Lancer just smiled and said your sword must be enchanted, my lance cancels out magic". Said Lancer. He's correct my sword is enchanted. Thought Trunks."Since your sword is enchanted you could say that are weapons are not compatible". Says Lancer. I won't be able to fight him if a explosion happens every time are weapons touch. Thought Trunks as he puts away his sword."Brave move though not the wisest move" Says Lancer. As Lancer starts his assault on Trunks even without a weapon Trunks is still faring well as he moves to the left, right, ducks, jumps to move out of the way of attack. Then he follows up often with a counter attack, such as a punch to the chest or a sweep kick. As Trunks slowly gains ground, Lancer seems unworried as he is slowly moved back. When they get to a certain place on the battlefield, Lancer kicks up the lances he dropped awhile ago and Reacting as fast as he could Trunks moved from a fatal blow to being stabbed by a lance in the arm.

I think that is a good place to stop I will complete the battle next time. Tell me how I did for my first battle and I've been thinking how I should address Trunks as Trunks, Saber, or Trunks-Saber Let me know in the reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for taking so long.

As blood dropped from Trunks arm, Lancer removed the lance from his arm. As most of all his muscle in his right arm inactive, Trunks said "Irisviel heal me quickly". "Something wrong you should already be healed". Said Irisviel. Lancer just smiled and said "so you've finally figured it out". "Figured out what". Said Trunks. "I guess I'll explain, yes my long spear cancels magic, but did you really believe that was my only noble phantasm". Says Lancer. "My short lance is not without it's own ability, it has the power that when ever it land's a blow it bestows a curse, that the damage inflicted will never heal as long as this spear is in this world". Said Lancer. Trunks just smiles back"I'm not without tricks of my own". Trunks says as he reaches into his shirt pocket and pulls out a bag, when he opens it he reveals 5 beans, he grabs one and puts it in his mouth as he puts the others back in his pocket. As he bites down on the bean and swallows it, his unhealable wound starts to heal. "WHAT HOW THE HELL ARE YOU HEALING"! Says Lancer in a alarmed tone. "Its a senzu bean, Lancer it can heal any wound". Stated Trunks. "And with your last trick gone you have absolutely zero chance of defeating me, as I hold the advantage in both speed and strength". Says Trunks.

"Waver It looks like Lancer is not going to last long, we need to step in". States Rider. "That wasn't the plan, we were supposed to have them eliminate each other". "Yes, I know that, I was hoping another servant would accept Lancers challenge, but no one did, but it would certainly be easier to defeat them both together, then one at a time". Rider says as he takes waver and himself to the battle on his chariot.

This is bad, he has found a way to counter my short spear, and he holds the advantage in both speed and strength, my chances of winning are declining. Thought Lancer. All of a sudden a chariot comes from the sky, and interrupts the fight. "I am Iskandar king of conquerors, In this war I am of the Rider class". Says Rider. "You idiot what are you doing". Says Waver as he gets flicked in the head by Rider. "I know we are to fight one another, but what do you think of turning over the grail to me, and joining my army". "I would consider you my honored allies". Says Rider. "Together we will share enjoy the pleasure of world conquest". Says Rider. "I'm sorry I must decline you offer". Says Lancer. "I may give the grail to only one man, and that is my master, not to you Rider". Said Lancer. "Your definitely motivated to propose that to us, I'll definitely give you props for bravery". Said Trunks. "But, I must decline your offer as well". Says Trunks. "Plus I am the legendary Trunks, the warrior heard of only in legends, I'd be a pretty sorry hero if I submitted to the first person to offer" Says Trunks as he draws his sword.

I wanted to make this longer, but my computer is having problems sorry.


End file.
